<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wail of a Griffin by dyslexictwat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040795">The Wail of a Griffin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyslexictwat/pseuds/dyslexictwat'>dyslexictwat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Severus Snape, Age Play Little Draco Malfoy, Age Play Little Harry Potter, Alternate Universe, Baby Draco Malfoy, Baby Harry, Baby Harry Potter, Brother Feels, Brothers, Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy is a Brat, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter is a Malfoy, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Little, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Harry Potter, POV Third Person, Pacifier - Freeform, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Severus Snape Has a Heart, c - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyslexictwat/pseuds/dyslexictwat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everybody has a classification, young Harry Potter followed the half giant into the bank he was told was run by goblins, not knowing that his life was all about to change the second he agreed to talk to the Potters account manger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy &amp; Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy &amp; Severus Snape, Harry Potter &amp; Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The 2nd of November 1981 started off as a normal day for Petunia Dursley nee Evans that was until she opened the door of Number 4 Privet Drive to find an abandoned infant on her door step.</p>
<p>After sending a feverous glance towards her nosey neighbours, the housewife lifted the basket baby was resting in, not wanting to catch anything for it.</p>
<p>For all she knew the child could of came from a tramp.</p>
<p>Quickly disposing it on the kitchen table the horse faced woman made sure all the curtains were once again close before deciding to investigate the mystery of the child.</p>
<p>Said child's emerald green eyes stare up at her as she approached him making her feel unsettled by how striking the eye were.</p>
<p>Wearily, she scanned the infant her eyes instantly finding a letter in the child's basket she hadn't noticed in her haste to hid the abnormality from her neighbours.</p>
<p>Making sure she didn't touch the child, Petunia used a napkin she found on the kitchen table to pick up the letter and after sending the child a disgusted look she opened it.</p>
<p>"VERNON!"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>On the 3rd of November 1981 Petunia Dursley collected the glass bottles of milk from the door step on Number 4 Privet Drive like it was just another normal day.</p>
<p>But only the occupants of Number 4 Privet Drive would know that it wasn't and never will be as they were the only ones who know about the freak now living under the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter always knew he was different, that he wasn't normal.</p><p>At a young age he watched his cousin Duddley be spoilt and pampered by his parents every demand brought to him while they kneeled at his feet like good servants waiting for praise only for another demand to be thrown at them.</p><p>Sometime his Aunt and Uncle remind him of himself, constantly listening to their hard demands, doing better that they had wished for him to do only to be accused of doing freakishness and being thrown back into his cupboard, the one under the stairs.</p><p>He liked his cupboard, it was small warm place for him to feel safe and it wasn't like he was alone, no he had his ratty old blanket that he cherished no matter how bad it looked.</p><p>His weirdness got worse when he started primary school, especially when the teacher demanded why he didn't answer to his name being called. Thats when he found out that his name was Harry Potter and not Boy or Freak as his relatives lead him to believe.</p><p>Thinking school was going to be the thing to get his Aunt and Uncle to show him some affection he put all his time and effort into his work and not did a year go by before his teacher noticed his advanced intelligence and commented on it. The feeling of giddiness he got from finally getting noticed was quickly replaced with fear when the end of the year parent teacher conferences were held.</p><p>Being 5 years old he thought his life as about to change for the best, that his family were finally going to notice his worth and give him all the time and affection he longed for.</p><p>Nothing could prepare him for the beating he got for thinking that he was smarter than their precious Dudders, whose parent were told he might need to be held back in his upcoming years if he didn't start paying attention in class, once again acussing him of using his freakiness to take away their Diddykins intelligence and give it to himself.</p><p>That was the first him they beat him and it as the first time he realised that they were never going to love him or give him that one thing he had been wishing for since as long as he could remember, even if the thing he had been whining for was only a simple hug.</p><p>At 6 he started to notice how the kids avoided him in the playground at lunch or they way adults would start whispering each other behind their hands and sometimes they even point at him, this made Aunt Petunia mad.</p><p>When he was 7 years old he started to agree with them, maybe he was a freak, he mused as he stared down at his wet trousers, I mean it ant like Dudley was still wetting himself and according the his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon Dudley was everything a parent could wish for, maybe thats why his parent left him.</p><p>During school when he as around 8 years old when his teacher started shouting at him for falling asleep during class, it wasn't his fault he had a nightmare and had to quickly clean up the mess he made before his Uncle found out he wet the bed again. Feeling cranky from not getting enough sleep and tight rubbed unpleasant together as he sat, aggravating the upcoming of a rash he somehow turned her hair blue, he only wanted her to feel the hurt and humiliation he was feeling. He really didn't mean to make her hair change colour! He promises!</p><p>But his relatives didn't listen and he was thrown into his cupboard straight after his beating without anything to eat or drink for a week.</p><p>When he was able to go back to school everyone was taught a special lesson, one about the different classification.</p><p>We ere taught about Owners and the different kinds of pets.Then we were told about submissive and their need for a mistress or a master. We were then taught about Mummy and Daddy's and how they get a special baby called a little. Next we learned about Alphas and Omegas and lastly we were told about the neutrals who were classed as "normal". </p><p>I didn't really understand most of what we were being taught which was concerning as I was usually the smartest in the class, well I would of been if I wasn't pretending to be dumb. But he hoped to be able to learn more before he was 13 as thats when we were told we would be classified.</p><p>Later that even while I was locked in my cupboard I over heard the conversation the Dudley's were having with there son. Apparently they themselves were neutrals who both came from a line of neutrals with the odd Master every now and again and how they were sure he was nothing but a Master with how strong and brave he was.</p><p>Harry Potter rolled his eyes at that as he placed the end of his ratty blanket into his mouth while he soothing suck onto it as he slept.</p><p>During the summer not long after he turned 9 his horse faced aunt thought it as a good idea to shave off all his hair, making sure to leave a patch at the front to cover up his abnormalities, it didn't end well as not only did Harry have his very first full fledged temper tantrum that ended up in him once again getting beat but the very next day his hair had grown back to his preferred length, his injuries were also healed, almost like magic.</p><p>Nothing much happen in the upcoming years if you don't think about the whole snake incident, well that was until hundreds of letter addressed to him swarmed the living room and to think that happened on a Sunday.</p><p>So yes. Harry Potter had always know that he wasn't normal he silently mused as he stared at the giant in front of him.</p><p>"Im a what?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal" The shaky voice of Hagrid pull Harry out of his thoughts.</p><p>Gulping nervously he took in his surrounding once more before taking a note of the nervous and almost fearful way the half giant as reacting to the goblins and as he focuses on the looming goblin, Harry deems him the closes threat.</p><p>"And does Mr Harry Potter have his key?" The goblin questions, staring intensely at Harry.</p><p>The boy momentarily feels the need to flee at the way the goblin was staring at him only to slightly jump in fright at the sudden movement Hagrid made along with the words he stumbles across.</p><p>Harry watches in confusion as Hagrid searches his robes for the supposed key.</p><p>"Key, sir?" Harry asked the goblin in a sudden moment of bravery making said Goblin bring its intense gaze back onto the boy.</p><p>The Head Goblin narrowed his eyes on the last remaining Potter before turning around and snapping something towards one of the goblins in Gobbledegook making Harry stare in awe as he watches as the other goblin seemed to understand what he said before rushing off.</p><p>"Ha! 'ere's the little devil" The half giant blurts out as he finds the needed key.</p><p>"One moment please" The goblin interrupts whatever the half giant was about to say making Harry silently giggle to himself at the look on the giants face.</p><p>Becoming distracted he start playing with a piece of loose lead at the bottom of Dudley's old t-shirt while having another looking around as his feet unconsciously start to shift as he becomes more distracted.</p><p>Hearing the same strange language being spoken as before The last remaining Potter instantly switches his attention back onto the goblins only briefly surprise to see another one.</p><p>"Mr Potter." The goblin he hadn't met yet addresses him, snapping him out of another day dream.</p><p>"My name is Griphook and I am the Potters account manger, It has come to my attention that you didn't have possession of your trust vault key, is that information correct?" The goblin questions young Harry.</p><p>"Um, I didn't know about any key. I was just told this is where you get money from, for my school supplies" He stumbles over his words like Hagrid had done. Feeling nervous under their harsh gaze.</p><p>"And what of the letters I have been sending you?" Griphooks eyebrow raises as he questions me.</p><p>"Letters, sir?" I mumble feeling Hagrid getting adgitated next to me.</p><p>"Come with me Mr Potter, it seems me have a lot to discuss" States the goblin as he steps down from the podium.</p><p>"Now wait a minute-"</p><p>Feeling the anger start to radiate off Hagrid instantly makes my decision, quickening my footsteps to catch up with the surprisingly fast goblin.</p><p>"This way, Mr Potter" Griphook speak up as Harry momentarily get detracted by one of the weapons on the wall, him speed up his steps a little more to once again catch up with him.</p><p>"Right this way" He speaks letting little Potter into his office before directing the young child into one of the chairs across of his desk.</p><p>"What language where you speaking back there?" The question blurts out Harrys mouth before he could stop it making his face flush in embarrassment.</p><p>"Gobbledegook" The goblin answer calmly like Harry hadn't just randomly questioned him.</p><p>"Now Mr Potter, we have a couple of matters to discuss"</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"So what your tying to tell me is that my parents Will hasn't been read because some crazy old man didn't want them to be?" Harry state all while staring at the goblin in confusion "and there a chance that the Dursley's aren't even my legal guardians?" He finished sounding more upset than confused towards the end.</p><p>"That is correct Mr Potter"</p><p>"b-but why!" Harry exploded unable to keep his emotions in check, wanting to curl up with his blanket and cry them away.</p><p>"I am unable to answer that question Mr Potter. Would you like for your parents Will to be read at this time?" Griphook question calmly while waiting patiently for Harry to answer.</p><p>"Yes please" Harry mumbles around his thumb, unable to recall putting in there in the first place before curling up in the armchair he was sat on. Trying to make himself as small as possible as he listens to the goblin.</p><p>10 minutes later Harry Potter was feeling emotionally drained and wishing for a nap as the Will reading was finished, a lot of which he didn't really understand.</p><p>"Sirius Black is meant to look after me?" The Potter heir questions, still curled up on the arm chair, while nibbling on one of the sandwiches Griphook provided.</p><p>"Sirius Black is currently imprisoned in Azkaban for killing 12 muggle" The goblin answers truthfully.</p><p>"Oh, what about that Lupin guy?"</p><p>"Remus Lupin is unable to obtain legal guardianship of you do to his status of a werewolf"</p><p>"Oh, wait- werewolfs are real?!?" Harry all but shouts as he leaps from his chair.</p><p>"Indeed they are Mr Potter." Griphook informs him with mild amusement.</p><p>"Huh" Harry mutters to himself before settling back down. "There was somebody else on that list right?" He asks with a yawn as his eyes start to droop.</p><p>"You are correct with that assumption Mr Potter, there is one Severus Snape who is able to legal guardianship of you."</p><p>The boy hmms, to tired to feel any excitement at the news.</p><p>"Would you like me to get in contact with him?" The goblin questions the obvious abused little, need his permission to do so.</p><p>"please" mumbles the half sleeping boy.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"What businesses are you needed at Gringotts, dear?" Lucius questions he cuts up Draco's food.</p><p>"Daddy! Hurry up I want to play with my broom" Draco complain from where he was sat.</p><p>"One moment Little Prince" Lucius sooth his son.</p><p>"I am not sure." The potion master muses, staring at the letter.</p><p>"It does mention it being an unguent matter" He continues as he waits until the Lord Malfoy gave his son his lunch before passing along the letter to his lover.</p><p>"Hopefully it isn't nothing serious"</p><p>Silently agreeing with him he quickly finishes his lunch, checks he has everything he might need and with a kiss to both of his boys he uses the floo to travel toward the apparently urgent matter at hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "Right this was Potion Master Snape" States the goblin after checking the authenticity of the letter, already been informed on what to do when the Potion Master arrived.</p><p>Bowing his head in respect towards the creature and with a brief glance towards Hagrid who was currently being forcibly removed from the bank, before following the goblin further into the bank. His mind mulling over if the half giant had to do with why he was here.</p><p>Forcing his stray thoughts behind his mind shields as he remains caution of his surroundings.</p><p>Not long later was he instructed to stay where he was as the goblin enter what he assumed was an office.</p><p>"Griphook while see you now" The creature bow to Severus Snape, holding the door open for him to enter.</p><p>Staring down at the goblin from over his largely hooked nose, he raises a single eyebrow and with a dramatic swish of his cloak, he ended the room vaguely registering the goblin closing the door after him.</p><p>"Greeting, Potion Master Snape" The Potter account manger bows in greeting.</p><p>"Greeting, Griphook" Severus drawls in his usual monotone voice.</p><p>"Please, take a seat" The goblin says while pointing to the unoccupied seat next to the chair the holds the curled up form of Harry Potter.</p><p>Severus once again raises an eyebrow but this time at the sight of the young child sleeping on the armchair next to his before taking a seat.</p><p>"I have been giving permeation to contact you from the last remaining heir of the account I manage" Griphook starts, seeing the Potion Masters inquiring gaze. "After short conversation with said heir uncovers that he never received any of the letters e had sent him over the year and had no knowledge of the vaults and/or properties he owns due to his blood."</p><p>Severus Snape's thin lips pressed tightly together is the only sign of reaction during the goblin speach.</p><p>As the creature continues Severus feels more and more angry rush through his body, especially when the goblin mentions the signs of the boy being abused by his currently guardians, one he as illegally placed with by Albus Dumbledore. Yet it doesn't escape his notice the way the goblin refused to mention the boys name.</p><p>"After the reading of the parent Will, you were the only suitable guardian for him." Griphook finishes, never taking his eyes away from the Potion Master.</p><p>"And who is this boy you mention?" Severus question with a face of indifference as he ignore the urge to look at said boy.</p><p>"Im Harry" A soft voice mumbles from his left.</p><p>Whipping his head around towards the now awake figure, he barley refrains from pulling his wand on the child as he assumed he was still asleep.</p><p>His heart momentally clenches in his chest as he gazes into eyes he never thought he would see again. But no, these aren't they eyes of his childhood friend as not only was Lilly unmistakably dead, these eyes held a type of brokenness in them instead on the innocence joy Lilly's always portrayed.</p><p><em>Potter</em>, his mind hisses with venom.</p><p>"Mr Griphook said you were going to be my new guardian and that I didn't have to go back to the Dursley's anymore." The child shyly says not once making eye contact with the intimidating man.</p><p>"I see" The Potion Mater responds before turning back toward the goblin. "I would like to see this <em>Will</em>"</p><p>"Mr Potter?" The goblin questions the nervous boy needing permission to do so.</p><p>The boy hurriedly nods, willing to do anything if that means he wouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's.</p><p>As Severus reads the Will, with his emotions firmly blocked by his mental shield the moment he caught sight of Lilly's hand writing, he starts to notice the boy fidget out of the corner of his eyes. Not thinking anything off it he continues.</p><p>Even with his emotions tightly wrapped up the Potter boy still somehow managed to frustrate him with his constant shifting about. Even more so when he felt his Daddy instincts try to push to the surface.</p><p>Unfortunately, he was unable to continue reading as his instincts demanded he attended to the child.</p><p>Withholding a sigh, Severus Snape gently placed the paper onto his lap before giving the child his full attention.</p><p>"Are you okay, child?"</p><p>Harry stares up at the greasy hair man in awe, he doesn't think anyone has asked him that before.</p><p>Harry blushes as the man, Severus raises an eyebrow in silent questions when he doesn't answer him.</p><p>"Y-yes sir" He stutters while his eyes nervously dart back down to his hands, trying to think why the man would ask him that in the first place.</p><p>It doesn't take long for the young boy to once again feel bored, silently wishing Mr Snape would hurry up with his reading.</p><p>Just as he gained enough confidence to ask Griphook a question about his vaults he feels a sudden wet feeling form on his crotch.</p><p>His face quickly pales of any colour he recognises the familiar warmth feeling of urine travel done his legs.</p><p>His entire body freezes in his seat as memories of what happened the last time he peed himself in front of his Aunt and Uncle, and the punishment that followed.</p><p>With his mind lost in the memories, he violently flinches at the feeling of somebody touching him, expecting a hit.</p><p>Quickly throwing himself onto the floor and under the now urine stained armchair he curls up into a ball, with his legs protecting his ribs and using his forearms to shield his face.</p><p>Harry wasn't sure how long he was in that position while rocking his body in a soothing rhythm and he wasn't even sure when the voice started or who it was coming from, all that matter was the way it was calming him down.</p><p>When his body started to relax from the tension filled position he heard the voice say something before the darkness vanished, leaving him out in the open and vulnerable if anyone decided to attack him.</p><p>Just as he started to panic again his body was lifted into the warm arms of his saviour and held agains their chest, the smell of urine mysteriously absent from the air.</p><p>With tear still running down his cheeks Harry Potter places his thumb between his lips as his saviour rocked him from side to side in a gentle sway, instantly relaxing the little if the hitched breath he left out said anything about it.</p><p>Severus Snape stared down at the obvious dropped little in shock. Out of all the things he was expecting, this definitely wasn't on of them.</p><p>With his body constantly swaying from side to side he lifts the hand that wasn't supporting the boy rub soothing circles on the littles back his mind still reeling on hat just happened.</p><p>The sound of somebody clearing their throat instantly sets him on edge and with his mind till running on instincts, Griphook had a wand pointed towards him before he was even finished clearing his throat.</p><p>"Potion Master Snape?" The goblin questioned eyeing the wand pointed at his face.</p><p>"I apologise" Severus answers after giving himself a minute to compose himself and push away any remaining Daddy instincts.</p><p>Lowering his wand before almost unconsciously run his ran through the littles hair as he made snuffling noises while sucking a his thumb.</p><p>"I believe a Classification test is in order"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus Snape instantly started calming the distressed little once they were out of the floo, absently wondering how long it would take the other occupants of the house to come and investigate the noise.</p><p>"Papa?" Comes the hesitant yet slightly disgusted voice of Draco Malfoy.</p><p>"Yes Dragon?" Replied Severus ignoring the obvious unanswered question.</p><p>"What in Merlin is that <em>thing</em>? And why are you holding <em>it</em>?" Sneered the young heir.</p><p>"I was just about to inquire the same thing" Came the smooth drawl of Lucius Malfoy.</p><p>"This <em>thing</em>, Draco, is your new baby brother" Said the Potion Mater, momentarily ignoring his lovers comment.</p><p>"I believe that we are in need of a chat" Lucius once agains drawls after a moment of silence.</p><p>"Indeed we are" Severus agrees.</p><p>"My <em>WHAT?!?" </em></p><p>***</p><p>"Potter you say?"</p><p>"Hmm" Snape acknowledges his partners comment before carefully sipping on the tea Lucius orders a house elf to bring.</p><p>"And you agreed?"</p><p>"I wasn't going to leave him with abusive muggles, Lucius." Replied an unimpressed Potion Master.</p><p>"I see" Was all Lord Malfoy had to say.</p><p>The stubborn silence between the two was broken by a distressed whine from Harry Potter.</p><p>"Whats wrong little one?" Snape croons down at the little in his arms.</p><p>"He's fully dropped?" Questions the elder of the two.</p><p>"He is" He replied before calling for a house elf. "Dobby!"</p><p>"What can Dobby do for Master Snape?"</p><p>"I need you to get me some nappies that will fit young Harry here along with some supplies" The Potion Master says after checking the soiled pull up he had put on him at Gringotts.</p><p>"Dobby bee doing that right away!" Exclaimed the excited elf before popping away.</p><p>"Is that one of Draco pull ups" Asked Lucius sounding amused.</p><p>"Yes its the one I alway brought with me incase Draco had an accident" Smirked Severus as starts to strip Harry.</p><p>"Himpey!" Lucius called once he say what Snape was doing.</p><p>"Himpey is being here Master" Spoke another house elf, it pop slightly startling the little.</p><p>"Bring me one of Draco's outfits, a soft one, modify it to fit the boy if needed"</p><p>"Yes Master" Nodded the well dressed house elf before pooping away to do as asked.</p><p>Severus silently raised an eyebrow in his lovers direction, making the other look away with a sniff of nonchalance.</p><p>Just as he opened his mouth to continue their previous conversation, Dobby popped back into the office with Himpey not a second behind him.</p><p>"Dobby is back Master Snape!" The house elf once again exclaimed before snapping his fingers.</p><p>"Is Himpey needed?" The squeaky voice of Himspey asked as Dobby placed out every thing Severus had asked for.</p><p>"A bottle of milk for the little" Replied Lucius.</p><p>Severus gently laid the, now naked, young Potter on the padded mat provided by Dobby after silently dismissing the elf.</p><p>The boy made a soft gasp as his back touched the heat charmed mat before kicking his legs in silent protest at being set down making Severus chuckle at him.</p><p>The Potion Master made quick work of cleaning the squirming little before lathering his thighs and genitals in his modified nappy cream after he spotted the harsh rash the boy had.</p><p>"Here" Lucius silently wordlessly demanded for the boy when Severus had finished placing a fresh nappy on him.</p><p>Lifting the little from the changing mat before placing him into his Lovers arms so Lucius could dress the Potter heir while he turned to Himpey who had brought a baby bottle filled with milk for said heir.</p><p>The Potion Master sat down in the arm chair across from his partner, who gently placed the now clean and content little into his arms so he could feed him.</p><p>Lucius watched, standing at the back of his lover, as said lover gently shifted the littles head into the crook of his elbow to better support him while he fed.</p><p>Once satisfied with the position, he lifted the bottle of milk off the desk he had placed it on before gently rubbing the teat of it against the pouty mouth of the messy haired child.</p><p>The boys mouth opened and instantly accepted the teat, feeling content enough to let it sit there.</p><p>Severus snorted quietly in amusement before he softly squeezed the bottle, making some of the milk squirt onto Harrys tongue.</p><p>The young Potters eyes flew open as he started sucking onto the bottle with gusto, trying to fill his little belly as fast as he possibly could.</p><p>"Hey, little one, hey, slow down" The Potion Master chided him softly before slightly pulling the bottle away.</p><p>"He's going to give himself trapped wind" Severus vaguely heard Lucius mutter from behind him but his attention was one the little as he let out an ear deafening screech before he started to wail at the top of his lungs the moment he felt the bottle being taken away from him.</p><p>Severus Snape sat stunned for a second before bring the screaming child to his chest as he makes soothing noises.</p><p>The arm holding the bottle supports the Potters bum as the child's leg fold against his chest while his other hand gently stroked up and down the little back.</p><p>Lucius takes the bottle from his hand, smiling softly at the gentle look Severus gave him, before crouching down so he was at eye level with he still wailing child.</p><p>Reaching out he softly ran the back of his fingers down the littles slightly chubby cheek, calming said little down .</p><p>"Well hello there" Lucius greeted the boy when he noticed Harrys wide innocent eyes focused on him.</p><p>"What was all that just about, hmm?" Lord Malfoy softly mumbles to the little.</p><p>Harry gurgles at him with his eyebrows furrowed together forming a frown before he angrily screeched and shoved his fist into him mouth while tears once again started to gather in his doe eyes.</p><p>"I don't think he liked you taking away his food Severus" Lucius commented to his distracted partner.</p><p>"I think its more than that" The Potion Master answered as he gently manoeuvred the Potter back into the same position as before.</p><p>"Severus dear?" Lucius questioned, feeling slightly alarmed by the dark look in his lovers eyes.</p><p>"Lucius" Severus started only to stop for a moment to collect his thoughts. "When I was at Gringotts, the goblin hinted that he thought Harry was being abused and the first words the boy uttered to me were about me being his new guardian so he didn't have to go back to the Dursley's." Severus spat the last word out with more hate than Lucius has ever heard.</p><p>"You suspect that the withheld food from him" Lucius concluded as he watched with a fond expression as Harry took the nipple of the bottle back into his mouth and luckily ate at a much slower rate.</p><p>"Yes" Severus replied with a frown thinking back to how skinny he thought was he was when he changed him.</p><p>Looking down at the doe eyed boy in his arms his from instantly melted as his face softened at the sight of the little gazing at him as he fed, one hand tightly wrapped around the one Severus's was using to hold the bottle, making sure he couldn't take it away from him again.</p><p>Lifting his eyes from the boy his eyes instantly connect to a pair of familiar grey ones.</p><p>The two lovers continue to stare at one another as Harry contently drinks his milk from within the warm embrace of Severus.</p><p>"I love you" Severus mumbles as he continues to stare into his lovers eyes, feeling his heart clench at the sight of them softening at his words.</p><p>"I love you too dear" Lucius softly respond before leaning forward to lightly kiss him.</p><p>Their moment was ruined by a tell tailing ping from Lucius's wand informed them that little Lord Malfoy had awoken from his nap.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thoughts?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Lucius makes his way through his manor to get his son, Severus watched as Harry drank the last few drops of milk before gently lifting his to his shoulder and burping him.</p><p>Lucius stop at his sons bedroom door for a second to mentally prepare himself for the tantrum that was most likely about to happen and open the door.</p><p>The sight a calm and happy Draco with slightly disheveled hair momentally stunned the lord.</p><p>"Daddy!" Shouted the young Malfoy as he ran towards his father with a giggle of delight.</p><p>"Hello there Draco" Lucius replied with concealed scepticism as he lifted his little boy into his arms.</p><p>"Daddy!" Draco once again repeated as he pressed a kiss to his fathers lips with a grin.</p><p>"How did you sleep Draco?" Asked the father as he started to relax.</p><p>"Really good Daddy!" Giggled the smaller Malfoy.</p><p>"Is that so little prince?" He relied with a smile before tickling him.</p><p>Draco let out a squeal before dissolving into a peals of laughter.</p><p>"Uh huh!" Draco nodded to his fathers question once he had calm down.</p><p>Lucius realised his little prince must of been feeling more littler that usual as he only grinned when Lucius ruffled his hair.</p><p>"But Daddy I had a craaazzy dream!" The Malfoy heir stated with wide eyes.</p><p>Feeling slight dread, Lucius walk towards one of the chair in the room before taking a seat with an energetic Draco in his lap.</p><p>"Is that so?" Lucius asked as he reached over for the brush before combing his sons hair.</p><p>"Uh huh!" Draco nodded his head wildly with wider eyes that before making it difficult for the older Malfoy to brush his hair.</p><p>"Daddy" Draco said seriously, grabbing his fathers cheeks to force there eyes to make contact. "It was awful. Papa brought home this disgusting creature that wouldn't stop screaming at Papa for no reason! It was disgraceful Daddy!"</p><p>The little Malfoy face was flushed with anger as he remembered what had happened in what he thought was a dream.</p><p>"That-that <em>thing </em>was stealing all of <em>my </em>Papas attention! and- and Papa didn't even greet me! or ask me how my day was or anything!" The classified little cried to his father making Lucius's heart clench.</p><p>"Little prince-"</p><p>"Daddy! You don't understand what <em>it</em> did! He-he, Daddy! That <em>thing </em>just continued to scream a-and you just ignored me! Me! A Malfoy! Your Heir! Your Little Prince! You choose me over that-that <em>thing</em> Daddy! And it was <em>horrible</em>!" The Malfoy sobbed and his emotion overwhelmed him.</p><p>"A-and-and-! D-D-Dad-ddy!" Lucius quickly scooped up him distressed child and held him as close as he could to his chest.</p><p>"Shhhh little prince, you're okay. Daddy's here, Daddy's got you. Shhhhh I'm not going anywhere"</p><p>"That wasn't even the worse part Daddy" The young mumbled into his father shirt, rubbing at his puffy eyes. "Papa said that the <em>creature </em>was my baby brother! I don't want a brother! I just want my Daddies!" Draco said winding himself up again and ended his speech with a wail, holding onto his Daddy tighter, making sure he wasn't leaving him for some screaming creature.</p><p>Lucius tried to sooth his child and knew it was only going to get worse from here when his little prince found out that it wasn't a dream, and that it was something that really happen.</p><p>Lucius sigh quietly to himself, already feeling a headache form before quietly calling for a house elf and asking for a bottle of special chocolate milk, the secret ingredient being a small does of calming draught.</p><p>"Not a baby" Was all the complaints mumbled by the young heir before he accepted the bottle and started to feed himself with a quiet humph.</p><p>After 10 minutes of both Malfoy soaking in the calm atmosphere, Lucius finally decided it was time for his heir to know the truth.</p><p>"Draco...little prince" Lucius started off hesitantly.</p><p>"Yes Daddy?" Innocently asked the small boy curled up on his lap.</p><p>"Do you remember earlier when your Papa got a letter from Gringotts?" The Lord Malfoy started off, deciding this was the best way to concur the conversation.</p><p>"Uh huh" Draco absently mumbled into his Daddy's shirt.</p><p>"Well there was a little boy who went to Gringotts for the very first time. The boy was raised by very bad muggle and had no idea that he was a heir, he didn't even know that that meant." Lucius's lips twitch slightly as he heard Draco horrified gasp. "Im not quite sure on the detail but he some how ended up in a meeting with his account manger"</p><p>Lucius made sure Draco was listening before he continued. "After a long meeting of the goblin explaining everything to him, they notice something, something not even the goblin was expecting." Lord Malfoy purposely exaggerating everything for his little Malfoy. "They found the boys parents Wills had been sealed" He exclaimed watching as his sons eyes widened as he gasped.</p><p>"Illegally!" He continued dramatically.</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Yes! Utterly furious the goblin asked if the boy could like him them to be read and the boy gave the goblin his permission" Lucius could see that his son was holding onto his every word. "And as it was read, it was discovered that the filthy muggles were never given legal custody of the boy!" Lord Malfoy stoped for a second, once again mentally preparing himself for what was to come.</p><p>"Who has custody of him Daddy?!" His child demanded eagerly.</p><p>The answer wasn't something Draco was every expecting so nobody could blame him if he screams, and screaming was what he did as his Daddy uttered two most life changing words.</p><p>"Severus Snape"</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Severus's lips turned up slightly in amusement as he heard the echoing of Draco's scream from a couple of hallways over.</p><p>Gently shushing the little in his arms before going back to what he was doing until he heard the amusing sound of Draco's screaming, especially knowing it was the scream he used while he was taking a temper tantrum.</p><p>Sighing softly he made a mentally note to talk to Lucius about getting an appointment with their private healer to get Harry checked over.</p><p>Selecting another cute outfit he saw on his owl order magazine after making sure he selected the right size.</p><p>His attention was drawn from the magazine when he heard the sound of one of the house elf's popping into the study he was in.</p><p>"Nipsey has done as asked" The squeaky voice of the house elf spoke before snapping her fingers making bags filled with bibs, dummies, toys and other little supplies for the young baby landed near Severus.</p><p>"That is all" Drawled Severus towards the house elf, watching it pop away after a brief bow.</p><p>"Harry, Little one" coos the Potion Master, his attitude doing a 180 as he turned his attention onto the child.</p><p>Harry, who had been enjoying playing with his hands and feet, instantly looked up at his guardian with a bright smile.</p><p>Severus couldn't help but soften as he gazed down at the boy who radiated innocence.</p><p>His shopping momentarily forgotten, Severus stood from the chair, making sure to have a good grip of the child as he made his way towards the bags off things he had asked for.</p><p>Luckily, it didn't take long for him to locate the soft play mat and with a flick of his wand it was de-sized. Severus quickly sanitised it before placing the Potter heir belly up on it.</p><p>The Potions Professor found the bag mainly filled with toys and choose a couple baby friendly ones for the dropped little and after a cleaning spell gave gave them to said little to explore.</p><p>He took out a bib to use during dinner and found a dummy, briefly wondering if the little one could prefer having one or not. Deciding not to give it to him now, he placed it in his pocket along hit the bib before banishing the rest of the bags to the room he shared with Lucius.</p><p>Severus spent the next hour playing and getting to know his baby while every now and again he would get worried with how quiet the little was and how even though he was fully dropped he still flinched at sudden movements or startled at loud noises, especially when house elf's entered.</p><p>Speaking off house elfs Severus turned his attention to the one who had just popped in, once again startling the boy.</p><p>"Dinner is served Master Snape."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Daddy, what in Merlin name is that?" Was the first thing Severus heard as he carried a content Harry into the dinning room.</p><p>"I believe its a high chair" He listened to Lucius replied to his son, hearing the hidden amusement in his statement.</p><p>Severus walk in just in time to see the disgruntled look the little throw at his Daddy.</p><p>"Severus dear" Lucius greeted his lover as he entered the room.</p><p>"Lucius. How was your afternoon?" Severus greeted, finding amusement in the unimpressed look his other half sent him in return.</p><p>"Papa!" An angry Draco demanded his other fathers attention.</p><p>"Hello Dragon, How are you this evening?" The Potion Master smoothy replied to the frustrated brat.</p><p>"Fine" Draco huffed, not knowing if he should preen at his godfather attention or be angry at him for bringing home the monstrosity.</p><p>Young Harry Potter turned his attention onto his warm protecter as he stroked his hair before placing him down into a special chair that was protected at all sides so he couldn't fall out instantly making him feel safe and protected.</p><p>Once again feeling content just to sit back and watch, he observed his warm protecter give a kiss to the really good smelling man he remember dressing him. His protecter then walked around to kiss the a small version of the nice smelling man making the little blink in slight shock as he looked back from man to kid a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.</p><p>Lifting his hand to head to stroke the soft stands in a soothing motion and gave a smile to the really nice smelling guy when he saw him looking at him, his smile widening as he noticed him getting one in return.</p><p>Harry doesn't ever remember someone smiling back at him before.</p><p>Feeling floaty he easily startles when a multiple loud pops fill the room as those small creatures lay all different kinds of food on the table making his eyes widen in awe.</p><p>He didn't think he could make any of this stuff even if he tried. Harry thought worriedly, hopefully they will be ok with the things he already knows how to cook.</p><p>Looking back at the creatures, he realises they probably wouldn't need him to do the cooking with those around to already do it to there liking.</p><p>Smiling to himself Harry looks down at his hands, feeling fascinated as he watches them open and close.</p><p>If Harry knew how to he could of giggled when he stretched his fingers as far as they could go.</p><p> A cup with a strange lid on it was placed on the tray attached to his chair making the boy look up in confusion.</p><p>Harry pouts at his warm protecter, feeling to soft and floaty to understand what he was trying to tell him.</p><p>Luckily it seemed like him protecter knew what he didn't as he lifted up the strange bottle and wrapped on of Harry's hand around one of the handles making the little automatically clench his hand at the new feeling.</p><p>Lifting the bottle, he gave it a slight shake, watching the colourful content swish around inside it.</p><p>His fun ended when his warm protecter took hold of the bottle and brought it towards his mouth making the little go cockeyed as it neared his face.</p><p>Hearing a giggle Harry looked across the table to see the smaller version of the good smelling man holding a hand to his face as he tried to hide his laughter.</p><p>The Potter heir gave the little Malfoy a full blown smile towards the boy, not understanding or caring that the boy was laughing at him.</p><p>Wanting to slam his hands down onto the tray attached to his safe char and squeal at the boy to ejpress his happiness but never dared as he didn't want to get punished for doing something so freakish.</p><p>The strange textured teat entering his mouth distracted him from his thoughts and the now frowning Malfoy as his thoughts found the things smile to be absolutely adorable.</p><p>A soft suck made cool unfamiliar liquid spirt from the bottle and into his mouth making his head leap back in shock at the unexpected flavour, not knowing if he liked the weird taste or not.</p><p>He held the bottle with a hand on each handle when his protecter took away his own hand to serve his food.</p><p>Harry took another hesitant sip once he noticed everyone at the table were busy plating their food, although vaguely wondering where the strange creatures had left to.</p><p>His nose scrunched up at the unique taste of the drink before deeming it undrinkable and placing it back down.</p><p>His nose scrunched up at the unique taste of the drink before deeming it undrinkable and placing it back down.</p><p>He smiled up at his protecter when he heard him laugh, wanting to know what was funny.</p><p>Unfortunately, his protecter only patted him on the head with a smile, making him in return smile.</p><p>Harry loves smiling.</p><p>Even though he never really has a reason to at his relatives house, they always thought he was up to something freakish and hit him or get thrown into him cupboard whenever he tried to smile at them.</p><p>His thoughts brought a frown to his once beaming face, his blankie was in his cupboard.</p><p>Feeling the need to suddenly cry at the thought of his blankie being all alone and stuck in the dark cupboard all by itself made a small whimper escape his lips and his lip start to violently quiver.</p><p>The shock of a sudden bowl of food being placed on his tray almost instantly wiped all thoughts from his mind as he stared down at it in wonder.</p><p>"uh?" Little Harry made a small noise of confusion as he tilted his head to the side.</p><p>His gaze was lifted from the bowl to his protector beside him only to see he was busy eating his own food.</p><p>Harrys looked down at the bowl feeling extremely confused as freaks weren't allowed food and he already got a full belly from the milk he had earlier.</p><p>Looking up at the really good, like really good smelling man in front of him wanting guidance on what to do but feeling anxious as he noticed him having a conversation with his warm protecter.</p><p>Harry whipped his head in the direction to the only other person at the table staring at him pleadingly as he lips stared to quiver once again, only this time for a completely different reason.</p><p>The blonde boy with soft looking hair looked back at him with barley concealed panic, he didn't know what to do!</p><p>The strange thing look like it was about to cry! Draco didn't want to hear its ear shattering scream again!</p><p>Looking up at his Daddies knowing it was wrong to interrupt their conversation but this looked like an emergency.</p><p>But last time he got punished for doing that, Draco frown at that thought, he wasn't going to get his desert taken off him for a stupid baby.</p><p>Feeling conflicted of what was worse, no desert or hearing the loud screams again?</p><p>Deciding the only way to solve the problem was to do it himself.</p><p>Draco straightened up his back and with a body full with determination turned to the monstrosity, trying to figure out what as wrong with it.</p><p>If Draco wasn't feeling so little he would know that he wouldn't off gotten in trouble for interrupting his Daddies with something like this, he also would of known it was mean and not fair to call the baby an it or a thing but he would of ignored that thought and continued to do so.</p><p>The little Malfoy watched the baby push his food away from his slightly looking unsure and a bit scared.</p><p>Did the baby not know how to eat? I always know muggles were savages, Draco thought to himself with a sniff.</p><p>Picking up his spoon, he waved it at the Potter heir and waited for him to pick up his own cutlery.</p><p>The blond boy roll his eyes as the baby looked startled to find a spoon bitting next to his food.</p><p>The baby held the spoon wrong and held it to tightly but it wasn't Draco job to teach him everything, so he ignored it, for now.</p><p>Looking up to jee if his Daddies were done with their conversation or not, only to scowl as he hear his Dad mention something about the ministry.</p><p>Knowing it was in his blood to lead kept his head high before scooping some rice up with his spoon, watching the boy copy him, even if he was a bit more messier than him.</p><p>Draco opened his mouth and placing the spoon inside it before closing his lips around the spoon and pulling it back, making sure he got everything.</p><p>As he chewed on the food in his mouth he watched as the boy copied him with shaky hands and with more food spilled onto himself than in his mouth, chewed his own food before swallowing.</p><p>Huh, Draco thought to himself self righteous. He could get used to this. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stay safe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>